The Lion Queen
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: AU. Tama is the daughter of Sarabi and Mufasa, the elder twin sister of Simba. She is destined to be queen after her father, and just can't wait! But when her father dies and her Uncle Scar wants her dead, what will she do? Will she return to the throne? REWRITE OF "LION KING REMIXED" COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Princess Tama

**Okay, I reread "The Lion King Remixed." IT SUCKS! I have to do something about it! So… rewriting the whole shebang!**

**Hopefully this will be ten times better than "Lion King Remixed." Or it will. I can't predict yet.**

**Let's get moving.**

Dawn spread out fingertips of rose. Queen Sarabi was in the cave of Pride Rock, in the middle of hard labor. Her three closest friends, Aisha, the pregnant Sarafina, and Libya were at her side.

"I can't do it!" Sarabi claimed.

"C'mon, Bi, you can. I know it!" Libya said, her electric blue eyes shining brightly.

"Lib's right, you're the strongest one here, Bi." Aisha said, her ocher coat glistening.

"You're almost there, Bi. You've got it!" Sarafina said, her apple green eyes sparkling.

Sarabi pushed and a beige cub, but lighter than her, came out. Sarafina quickly placed the cub at Sarabi's side.

"A girl. With a male's hairtuft. That's interesting." Aisha said.

"She's beautiful, Sarabi." Libya practically whispered. Sarabi inhaled.

"There's another cub. I knew it. Mufasa kept saying there was only one cub." Sarabi said.

"Easy, Sarabi. Just focus on getting this one out." Sarafina soothed.

A golden cub was born soon after. Sarafina set the cub next to its sister.

"A boy." Sarafina said. Sarabi lifted her head, looking at her son and daughter. She placed them between her front legs, licking both clean.

"Simba and Tama." Sarabi announced.

"Simba for Mufasa's brother, I assume?" Aisha asked.

"And Chumvi's father." Sarabi lifted a brow at Aisha.

"You're right." Aisha smiled at Sarabi, bumping heads with her.

"And Tama. Where does that come from?" Libya asked.

"My mother. Her name was Tama, and is similarly colored to my Tama." Sarabi said.

"Whoever they're named for, they're gorgeous cubs." Sarafina said.

Meanwhile, Mufasa was making his way to his Queen and newborn cubs. He saw the pair and smiled.

"Golden cub and beige cub. What are the genders and who's older?" Mufasa asked.

"Tama is your daughter, born first, and Simba is your son, the younger born." Sarabi said. Mufasa smiled and bumped heads with his Queen as his son and daughter turned over, facing the mandrill shaman Rafiki, who chuckled.

"First dime we will have a Queen of de Pridelands," Rafiki said, "and dat hairtuft. Dose golden eyes. She's unique."

"She's beautiful." Mufasa said.

"De son, handsome lad like his father and Uncle Simba, may he rest," Rafiki admired as Simba opened his reddish-orange eyes, "And eyes like his Uncle doo! Amazing."

"Both are wonderful." Sarabi said.

Rafiki opened a fruit, wiping it across both the cubs' foreheads. He took dirt and sprinkled it on the cubs. They sneezed. Sarabi and Mufasa nuzzled. Rafiki first took Tama and showed her to the crowd of animals, then did the same with Simba.

The Circle of Life was renewed.

Scar was in his own cave off of Pride Rock, sulking.

How was he supposed to become King with two new hairballs around?

A gray mouse scurried through the cave. Scar set his paw on it, stopping it cold. He picked it up by the tail, looking at it.

"Life's not fair, is it? Well, I, I shall never be King, and you shall never see the light of another day," Scar chuckled, "adieu." He opened his mouth.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?" Zazu asked.

"What do you want?" Scar asked, dropping his paw.

"I'm here to tell you that the King Mufasa is on his way! And you better have a good explanation to why you weren't at the ceremony this morning." Zazu said.

The mouse scurried away, and Scar said, "Now Zazu, you've made me lose my lunch."

"You'll be losing a lot more when Mufasa gets a hold of you." Zazu scoffed.

"Oh, I quiver with _fear._" Scar said, eye Zazu like the hornbill was lunch.

"Scar, don't look at me that way," Zazu got snatched into Scar's mouth, "HELP!"

"Scar?" Mufasa asked from afar.

Scar said, "Yes, Mufasa?" around Zazu.

"Drop him." Mufasa ordered.

Zazu's beak peeked out of Scar's mouth and the hornbill said, "Impeccable timing, your majesty."

Scar spit Zazu out, and Zazu looked disgusted with Scar's saliva on him as Mufasa approached.

"Well, isn't it my big brother, coming from up on high to mingle with the commoners?" Scar asked.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Tama and Simba." Mufasa said.

"That was _today,_" Scar put his claws on the stone wall, scraping them down the side as he said, "Oh I feel simply _awful_!"

Zazu couldn't stand the screeching sound and hid behind Mufasa as Scar looked at his claws.

"Must've slipped my mind." Scar said.

"Well, as slippery as your mind is as the King's brother you should have been _first in line_!" Zazu said, flying over to Scar. Scar snapped his jaws. Zazu retreated

"I was first in line, until the hairballs were born." Scar said.

"Those 'hairballs' are my son and daughter, and Tama is your future Queen." Mufasa reminded him.

"I shall practice my curtsey." Scar said, walking away.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar." Mufasa said.

"Oh, no Mufasa, it is _you_ who shouldn't turn your back on _me._" Scar said. Mufasa roared, getting in front of Scar.

"_Is that a challenge?_" Mufasa demanded, teeth bore.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't _dream _of challenging _you_." Scar said.

"Pity. Why not?" Zazu asked.

"When it comes to brains, I've got the lion's share but when it comes to brute strength," Scar started walking away, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

When Scar was out of earshot, Zazu said, "There's one in every family, sire, two in mine actually." Zazu flew up onto Mufasa's shoulder.

"What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa asked

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug." Zazu said.

"Zazu." Mufasa chided. The two made their way to Pride Rock.

"And think of this, every time you get mad at him you can take him out and beat him." Zazu said. Mufasa laughed.

Upon Mufasa's return, his nephew, Chumvi, and Libya's dark golden cub, Tojo, greeted him. Tojo and Chumvi were just old enough to start playing. Mufasa nudged the cubs with his nose.

"Uncle Muffy!" Chumvi exclaimed.

"Muffy!" Tojo echoed. Libya came out from the cave.

"Sorry, Mufasa. It's my turn to watch these two." Libya chuckled.

"It's all right, Lib. And may I say your son has your beautiful eyes." Mufasa said, looking at Tojo.

"He's otherwise his father's son, though." Libya said.

"How is our dear Radi?" Mufasa asked.

"He's doing fine, thank you." Libya said with a smile. She hustled the brown Chumvi and dark golden Tojo into the cave. Mufasa followed in and settled next to Sarabi and his twins.

**Better? I think so.**

**Oh and in "Lion King Remixed," I named Tojo's father "Hono." But I've renamed him "Radi." So Hono is Radi and Radi is Hono. And Radi means "lightning" in Swahili.**

**Please review! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: All Connected

**Responding to reviewers:**

**Lion King Fan: I'm sorry, but I'm not choosing Kula as Simba's sister. Tama, well, I like Tama a little better than Kula. She's unique. Kula has her role in this story as she did in "Lion King Remixed." I will, however, write a spin-off about Kula from this story if that will make you happy.**

Rafiki was in his tree. He was drawing a picture of Tama on his tree. He had already made a picture of Simba.

Rafiki couldn't get Tama's hairtuft quite right. It took awhile, but it finally was right. He sighed.

"Ah, Tama." Rafiki said. He smiled.

It had been a couple months since Tama's birth. It was dawn, and Tama was looking out on the tip of Pride Rock. Today was the day Mufasa would take her to the top of the rock to watch the sunrise. Tama sighed and ran back into the cave.

"Dad! Dad! C'mon Dad, wake up we gotta go!" Tama accidentally stepped on a lioness.

"Sorry," Tama ran up to her dad, "Dad! Dad." She continuously said "dad."

"Your daughter is awake." Sarabi said.

"Before sunrise, she is your daughter." Mufasa said. Tama took a hold of Mufasa's ear and pulled on it. She fell backwards. Then she headbutted him.

"You promised!" Tama said. Mufasa looked up into his daughter's golden eyes.

"All right, I'm up, I'm up." Mufasa said.

Tama trotted off. Mufasa yawned. Simba and Sarabi walked the pair out. Tama wound herself around her mother's legs, and Sarabi pushed Tama towards her father. Simba stayed with his mother, smiling.

Once Tama and Mufasa were at the top, Mufasa nuzzled her. Tama smiled.

"Tama, everything the light touches, is our kingdom. A monarch's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun. One day, Tama, the sun will set on my time, and rise with you as the new Queen." Mufasa began.

"And this will all be mine?" Tama asked.

"Everything." Mufasa said.

"Everything the light touches," Tama sat down, looking at the shadows, "what about that shadowy place?"

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Tama." Mufasa said.

"But I thought a monarch could do whatever they want?" Tama asked.

"Tama, there's more to being Queen than getting your way all the time." Mufasa began to walk away. Tama followed.

"There's more?" Tama asked.

Mufasa chuckled and said, "Tama."

The pair had made it off the rock when Mufasa began to talk again.

"As Queen, you must learn that everything has a place. From the smallest ant to the leaping antelope." Mufasa said.

"But we eat the antelope?" Tama asked.

"Think of it this way, when we die, we become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass, right?" Mufasa asked.

"Right." Tama said.

"So, we are all connected in the great Circle of Life." Mufasa said. Zazu flew up.

"Good morning sire!" Zazu said.

"Good morning Zazu." Mufasa said.

"I'm here with the morning report!" Zazu said as he landed on a rock.

"Fire away." Mufasa said. Tama went after a bug, trying to pounce on it. Mufasa's attention was directed to his daughter.

"What are you doing?" Mufasa asked.

"Pouncing." Tama said.

"Let me show you how it's done." Mufasa whispered.

"—Cheaters never prosper." Zazu said.

"Stay low to the ground." Mufasa advised Tama.

"—Then I told the elephants to forget it, but they never listen…" Zazu said.

"Zazu, would you mind turning around?" Mufasa asked.

"Oh, of course." Zazu said, turning around.

"Now be quiet…" Mufasa whispered to Tama.

"Sire, what are you two doing?" Zazu asked.

"Pouncing lesson." Mufasa said.

"Ah. Pouncing," Zazu's eyes widened, "POUNCING! Sire you can't be serious," Mufasa made Zazu turn around, "Oh this _so _humiliating."

"Try not to make a sound." Mufasa whispered. Tama nodded.

"This is not," Zazu didn't hear or see his King or Princess, "Mufasa? Tama?"

Tama pounced on Zazu. Mufasa laughed.

"That's very good." Mufasa said as Tama placed herself between her father's front legs. Tama started beaming.

"Let's do it again, Daddy!" Tama said emphatically.

"Sire! Hyenas! In the Pridelands!" Zazu said.

Mufasa was immediately up as he said, "Zazu, take Tama home."

"Daddy, can't I come?" Tama asked.

"No, dear." Mufasa ran off. Tama put her head down.

"I never get to go anywhere…" Tama said.

"Oh, young mistress, one day _you _will be Queen and you can chase those slobbering, mangy pooches from dawn until dusk!" Zazu said, taking Tama home.

Once home, Tama went to her Uncle Scar's cave.

"Hey Uncle Scar!" Tama said immediately. Scar stopped to turn and face his niece.

"Hello, Tama. How is the _Perfect _Little Princess today?" Scar asked, a grin on his face.

"Uncle Scar, I'm not perfect… PLEASE don't say that I am!" Tama begged. Scar lied down so he could look into Tama's golden eyes.

"Sorry about that, it's just you are so _unusual!_ That hair tuft is so awkward it's, dare I say _perfect_." Scar said.

"C'mon Uncle Scar! Not now!" Tama said.

"I can't help but dote on my beautiful niece. So, I saw you with your father this morning. He showed you the kingdom, did he?" Scar asked.

"He did! I'm going to rule it all one day!" Tama said.

"Did he tell you about the shadowy lands to the north?" Scar asked.

"Well, he said I can't go there." Tama said.

"He's absolutely right! It's too dangerous for a cub like you. Only the bravest lions and lionesses go there…" Scar said.

"Well I'm brave! What's out there?" Tama asked.

"Tama, I can't." Scar said.

Tama placed her front paws on Scar's leg, "Please Uncle Scar?"

"I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite niece!" Scar said, putting his paw on Tama's head.

"Yeah, I'm your _only _niece!" Tama said.

"All the more reason to be protective! An Elephant Graveyard is… _whoops!_" Scar put his paw over his mouth.

"An Elephant Graveyard! SWEET!" Tama said.

"Now, Tama, that slipped, I wish for you to never, _ever _go to that _dreadful _place." Scar scooted Tama close to him.

"No problem!" Tama said, nuzzling Scar's cheek.

"There's a good lass, now run along," Scar pushed Tama towards Pride Rock, "And remember, it's _our _little secret." Tama nodded and scampered off. Scar put his head on his paws.

_It'll be dreadful to kill that little brat. She's actually nice. Has more of Sarabi in her than Mufasa… Maybe I could… no. It won't work that way. _Scar thought.

**Scar's plan begins to unfold… I like rewriting this story! I'll be probably jumping _right into _a sequel. Anyway, be a good reader, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: I Just Can't Wait to be Queen

_Singing_

"Speaking"

**Responding to reviews:**

**Csinumberstlk Lover: Hey there! I always liked the scene where Simba pounces on Zazu, too! That's why I included it here in Tama's story! And, let me just say, you're new story "You Take the Good With the Bad" is awesome!**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tama ran around Pride Rock until she found Libya, Sarafina, and her mother. At the adult lionesses' sides were Tojo, Nala, and Simba. Sarabi was sleeping as well as Simba, so Tama ran up to Tojo, who was getting a bath.

"Hey Tojo!" Tama said.

"Hey Tama!" Tojo said.

"C'mon, I just heard about this really cool place." Tama whispered.

"Tama, I'm kind of in the middle of a _bath_." Tojo said through clenched teeth.

"And it's time for yours." Sarabi, who had just woken up, said. She grasped her daughter by the scruff as Tama tried to escape.

"MOM! What? Mom please no!" Tama said as Sarabi's tongue ran over her fur. Simba woke up, his hair on end. When he saw Tama, he smiled.

"I just got _my _bath." Simba said happily. Tama glared at her brother.

"Simba! I swear I will," Sarabi licked Tama's hair tuft, "MOM! Be careful, I like my hair." Sarabi leaned back and smiled at her daughter. Tama jumped out of her mother's arms.

"Ok, ok I'm clean, can we go now?" Tama asked, running her paw over her hairtuft.

"Where would we be going?" Nala piped up.

"I know that it's _really cool_." Tama said.

"So where is this really cool place?" Sarabi asked.

"Uh, near the waterhole!" Tama said.

"The waterhole?" Nala admonished.

"What's so cool about the waterhole?" Tojo asked.

"I'll show you guys when we get there!" Tama said.

"Oh." Nala looked at Sarafina.

"Mom?" Tojo asked.

"I don't know, Fina? What's your opinion?" Libya asked.

"Hmm, What do you think Sarabi?" Sarafina asked.

"Well…" Sarabi said.

The four cubs stood in front of Sarabi and all said, "Please?"

"It's all right with me, as long as Zazu goes with you." Sarabi said.

"No!" Tojo and Nala said.

"Not Zazu!" Simba and Tama said.

On the way to the waterhole, Zazu flew above the four cubs.

"Step lively! The sooner we get to the waterhole, the sooner we can leave!" Zazu said.

"So, Tama, where are we _really _going?" Tojo asked.

Tama looked at Zazu, then said to the other three in a hushed voice "an elephant graveyard."

"Wow!" Nala said.

"Sh!" Simba said.

"Zazu!" Tama said hushed.

"Right, so how're we ditching the dodo?" Tojo whispered.

Zazu flew down, landing in front of the cubs.

"Look at you Tama and Tojo! You too, Simba and Nala! Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be thrilled, with Tama being betrothed to Tojo and Simba to Nala." Zazu said.

"Be-what?" Simba and Tama asked in unison.

"Betrothed! Intended," Zazu saw the look on all the cub's faces, "affianced!"

"Meaning…?" Nala asked.

"One day, Tama and Tojo will be married and so will Simba and Nala!" Zazu said.

"EW!" Tama said.

"Yuck!" Simba said.

"Why?" Tojo asked.

"You can question it all you want, but this is a tradition going back generations!" Zazu said.

"When I'm queen, that'll be the _first _thing to go." Tama said.

"Your father set up the pairings, and he is the king!" Zazu said.

"She's the future queen." Tojo said.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you!" Tama said, poking Zazu in the stomach.

"Keep this up and you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic queen indeed." Zazu said.

"That's not the way I see it!" Tama said.

_I'm gonna be a mighty Queen, so enemies beware! _Tama sang.

_Well, I've never seen a Queen of Beasts with quite so much hair. _Zazu sang.

_I'm gonna be the mane event! Like no Queen was before! _Tama climbed a tree. _I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my ROAR! _Zazu fell into a mud puddle.

_It's rather an uninspiring thing._ Zazu said, rubbing himself off with an elephant's ear. The elephant knocked him away with her trunk.

_Oh I just can't wait to be Queen! _Tama and the other cubs walked away

"You have rather a long way to go, young Tama, if you think…" Zazu said.

_No one saying do this! _Tama sang.

"Now when I said that I…" Zazu said.

_No one saying be there! _Tojo sang.

"What I meant was that the…" Zazu said.

_No one saying stop that! _Simba sang.

"But what you don't realize…" Zazu said.

_No one saying see here! _Nala sang, and the four cubs frolicked off.

"NOW SEE HERE!" Zazu yelled.

_Free to run around all day! _Tama sang atop an ostrich.

"Well that's definitely out!" Zazu said, chasing after the cubs.

_Free to do it all my way! _Tama sang.

_I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart! _Zazu sang.

_Queens don't need advice from little hornbills, for a start! _Tama sang.

_If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Africa! I wouldn't hang about, _Zazu fell off the log running downstream, _this child is getting wildly out of wing! _

_Oh I just can't wait to be Queen! _Tama sang. The cubs got caught up in herds of animals.

_Everybody look left! Everybody look right! _Tama sang. _Everywhere you look I'm… STANDING SPOTLIGHT! _

"Not…yet!" Zazu said.

The rest of the animals joined in.

_Let every creature go for broke and sing! Let's hear it in the wind and on the wing! It's gonna be Queen Tama's finest fling! _

_Oh I just can't wait to be Queen! Oh I just can't wait to be Queen! Oh I just can't wait…TO BE QUEEN!_ Tama sang. The pyramid of animals fell in a heap, a rhino landing on Zazu.

"I beg your pardon madam, but… GET OFF," Zazu paused, "Tama? Tojo? Simba? Nala?"

**Sorry about the "Just Can't Wait to be Queen" sequence. It kind of fits into the story… so… yeah…**

**Anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Graveyards, Talks, and Plans

**Csinumberstlk Lover: Oh no problem about your story! I think that you do awesome work, in fact, the first TLK fic I read was one of yours! It was "Twist of Fate," if I remember right! And I'll try keeping up the good work! Enjoy the chapter!**

Tojo, Tama, Simba and Nala ran away from the scene. Tama laughed.

"We lost him!" Simba said.

"_I _am a genius!" Tama said.

"Hey genius, it was my idea." Tojo said.

"Yeah, but Tama pulled it off." Nala said.

"What is it with this girl power?" Simba asked.

"Cause girls rule!" Tama said.

Simba and Tojo looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Simba asked. Simba pounced on Nala, and Tojo on Tama. It was Nala and Tama who ended up on top.

"Haha! Got you!" Tama said.

"You guys!" Tojo said.

"Let us up!" Simba said. Tama and Nala pranced away, only to be pounced on again. Nala and Tama, once again, ended up on top, ending up in a darker place.

"We got you again!" Nala said. Steam rose from a geyser, scaring the four cubs. The cubs all straightened, seeing bones. They perched themselves atop one, seeing an elephant skull.

"Whoa!" The cubs said in unison. They walked towards the skull, Tama in the lead.

"I wonder if it's brains are still in there?" Tojo asked.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out." Tama started walking into the skull. Zazu suddenly appeared in front of the Princess.

"Wrong! The only checking out we're doing is checking out of here!" Zazu said.

"Aw man!" Simba said.

"We're _way _beyond the boundary of the Pridelands!" Zazu said.

"Look guys, Banana Beak is scared!" Tama chuckled. Zazu pressed a feather to Tama's nose.

"It's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy! And we are leaving!" Zazu said. The laughing of hyenas stopped the cubs in their tracks, and Zazu tried to keep the cubs behind him.

Three hyenas appeared, drooling at the mouth.

"Hey! Looks like we've got company! What do you think, Banzai?" The female asked.

"I don't know Shenzi, what about you Ed?" Banzai asked. The third hyena laughed.

The hyenas circled the cubs and Zazu. Tama was scared out of her mind, she didn't hear any of the conversation until Shenzi leaned near Zazu.

"Wait! You're Mufasa's little _stooge_." Shenzi said.

"_I_, madam, am the King's majordomo." Zazu said. Banzai looked at Tama, who cringed.

"That would make you…" Banzai began.

"Future Queen!" Tama snarled.

"Do you know what we do to Queens around here?" Shenzi asked.

Tama scoffed, "You can't do anything to me."

"Actually, they can. We are on their land." Zazu said.

"Zazu! You said they're whiny, mangy stupid pooches." Tama said.

"Iksnay on the upid-stay." Zazu murmured.

"Who're you calling 'upid-stay?'" Banzai demanded, Zazu tried getting the cubs away from the hyenas.

"My, look at the time! It's time to go!" Zazu said.

"We'd love for you to stick around for dinner!" Shenzi said. While the hyenas conversed, Zazu shushed the cubs towards the elephant skull, telling the cubs to keep running.

That was when they lost Zazu. Tama became worried for the majordomo, leading the cubs towards three big shadows and one small.

"Let's see the majordomo hop all the way to the birdie boiler!" Banzai said, setting Zazu inside it.

"No! Not the birdie boiler!" Zazu was sent flying.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Tama and Simba asked in unison.

"Like… _you_?" Shenzi asked.

"Oops." Tama said. The cubs started running, the hyenas on their tails. Tama, Nala, and Simba were at the top of a pile of bones.

"Tama!" Tojo called. Tama stopped, urging Simba and Nala to continue on. She saw Tojo slipping, the hyenas near him. She made her way down the bones and slapped Shenzi on the cheek, three claw marks emerging on Shenzi's flesh as Tojo and Tama escaped. They made it inside an elephant skull, where Simba and Nala were. The cubs tried climbing up a wall, to no avail. The four cubs ended up on the ground, cornered by the hyenas. Tama stood in the front, tried roaring at the three.

Shenzi laughed, "That was it? Try it again, c'mon." Tama roared again, a mighty roar emerging. Tama knew it hadn't come from her, and found out where the roar had come from when her father emerged, beating on the hyenas. He had them pinned. They were murmuring apologies.

"SILENCE!" Mufasa roared.

"We're really sorry!" Shenzi said.

"If you ever come near my son and daughter again…" Mufasa warned.

"Oh, those are _your _kids?" Shenzi said.

"I didn't realize that!" Banzai lied. Banzai and Shenzi looked at Ed, who nodded. Mufasa roared again. The hyenas shrank.

"Toodles!" Shenzi said as they all ran. Zazu landed next to Mufasa, smile on his face. Mufasa glowered at Zazu, who cowered. Tama stepped forward.

"Dad, I…" Tama began.

"You've disobeyed me!" Mufasa said. Tama stepped back.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Tama said.

"Let's go home." Mufasa said. Tama put her head down and started walking. Nala and Simba followed. Tojo looked back once, seeing Scar and fleeing towards Tama. Tojo put his head down as well.

"Tama, I thought you were very brave." Tojo whispered. Tama gave her friend a sad smile.

Once the five lions were back in the Pridelands, Mufasa beckoned Zazu to his side.

"Yes, Sire?" Zazu asked.

"Take Tojo, Nala, and Simba home. I have to teach my daughter a lesson." Tama shrank in the grass. Tojo looked over to Tama, his electric blue eyes concerned. Zazu flew over to the cubs. He looked in Simba, Nala, and Tojo's direction.

"Come you three," Zazu said, turning to face Tama he put his wings on her shoulders, "Tama, good luck." Zazu flew off. As Nala passed Tama she bumped heads with her, but it didn't help the Princess's nerves any.

As Tojo, Nala, and Simba left, they looked back at Tama with concern. Tama stood up, ready to follow them, hoping her father wouldn't notice.

"Tama!" Mufasa ordered. Tama flinched, tears welling in her eyes. She forgot, her father noticed about _everything_ when it came to her antics. She turned around, walking towards her father. Tama tripped, and noticed she stepped into one of her father's paw-prints. She lowered her head and continued to her father's side, sitting down next to him. Mufasa grimaced.

"Tama, I'm very disappointed in you." Mufasa said.

"Daddy, I—" Tama said.

"You could've been killed, and what's _worse_, you put your brother, Nala, and Tojo in danger as well!" Mufasa scolded.

Tama sniffled. She dare not say anything else. She felt a tear run down her cheek. Mufasa looked at his crying daughter. He relented.

"You were just trying to be brave, weren't you?" He asked softly.

"Like you." Tama sobbed.

"Tama, being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." Mufasa said.

"You're never scared." Tama hiccupped.

Mufasa sighed, "I was today."

"Really?" Tama asked quietly.

"Yes," Mufasa paused to look his daughter in the eye, "I was afraid I might lose you, and Simba."

Tama smiled and said, "I bet those hyenas were even scared-er."

Mufasa laughed, put a paw out to catch Tama, and said, "Because nobody messes with your Daddy, c'mere you!" Mufasa noogied Tama, who struggled to get away.

"Daddy! Quit! Ah, let me go!" Tama said, trying to get out of her father's arms. She succeeded and pounced on her father. The two played a little bit until Tama was in Mufasa's mane, and biting his ear.

"Daddy, I love you." Tama said.

"I love you, too, Tama." Mufasa said.

"We'll always be together, won't we?" Tama asked.

"Tama, let me tell you something that my father told me," Mufasa said, "look at the stars. The Great Kings of the Past look down on us from those stars. Now remember, whenever you feel alone, just look to the stars, they'll always be there to guide you, and so will I."

Tama snuggled into her father's mane and said, "So Grandpa's watching over us?"

"Yes, as I will watch over you one day." Mufasa said. Comforted, Tama fell asleep in her father's mane. He heard Tama's light breathing and smiled.

At Pride Rock, Simba was being scolded by Sarabi, and Nala by Sarafina. Tojo's scolding was fairly quick and painless, but Libya also ordered the cub to not play outside the whole next day, much to Tojo's disappointment. He was lying at the mouth of the cave, waiting for Tama and Mufasa to return. He had to tell Tama he saw Scar in the graveyard!

That was when Scar appeared. Tojo's electric blue eyes widened, then he started growling. Scar stopped, hearing Tojo. The lion turned, facing the cub. He smirked and continued on. Tojo put his head on his paws.

_He wants us dead, I just know it! _Tojo thought. His eyes were starting droop closed. His stamina and adrenaline had worn off. His eyes shut. Mufasa returned, Tama in between his shoulder blades. He saw little Tojo at the entrance of the cave and smiled. He turned his head, lifting his daughter by her scruff and setting her next to her friend.

_He will be good for Tama. He even waited for her. _Mufasa thought. He remembered back to when he and Sarabi were cubs, and how Sarabi would wait for Mufasa to come back from lessons with his father. Mufasa curled up next to the cubs, giving them warmth. He heard Tama mewl, felt her move against his side, then calm back down. Mufasa looked to the stars.

"Please, Father, shall something happen to me, please make sure my cubs and their friends are all right." Mufasa prayed as he fell asleep.

Scar walked into the Elephant Graveyard, where Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were licking their wounds, so to speak, since there were _no _wounds. Mufasa was always careful about hurting his enemy, always the gentle one. Scar rolled his eyes.

"And man are they UUUUGLYY!" Shenzi and Banzai said together, laughing.

"Oh, surely not all lions are _that _bad?" Scar asked.

"Oh, Scar, it's just you." Shenzi said.

"Thank heavens." Banzai said.

Scar listened to Shenzi and Banzai converse for a little bit. He rolled his eyes when Banzai and Shenzi were talking about Mufasa's power.

"I'm _surrounded _by _idiots_." Scar said.

"Ooh! That's what it is with Scar, he's not king, but he's still so proper!" Shenzi said. Banzai asked Scar if he had brought them anything to eat. Scar wasn't sure if the hyenas deserved the meal, but still gave them a zebra leg.

"You know, it's wasn't like they were _alone_, Scar." Shenzi said, her mouth full.

"Yeah what were we supposed to do?" Banzai swallowed, "Kill Mufasa?"

"Precisely…" Scar smiled. He jumped down from his perch.

_I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

_But thick as you are, _Scar paused, knocking a bone out of Ed's mouth,

_PAY ATTENTION! _

_My words are a matter of pride…_He circled Ed, who stood at a salute.

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs. _

_But we're talking kings and Successions. _

_Even _you _can't be caught unawares. _Scar sang. He moved away from the hyenas.

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime,_

_Be prepared for sensational news_, Scar swung out from behind a rock,

_A shiny new era, is tiptoeing nearer. _Scar was on his toes, walking past the hyenas.

_And where to we feature? _Shenzi sang.

_Just listen to teacher,_ Scar grabbed Shenzi's cheek and pinched it hard.

_I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded_

_When at last, I am given my dues. _

_And injustice! Deliciously squared,_

_BE PREPARED! _

"Yeah, be prepared, we'll be prepared, for what?" Banzai asked.

"For the death of the King!" Scar shouted. Banzai put his paws on Scar's perch.

"Why? Is he sick?" Banzai asked.

"No, fool, we're going to kill him, and Simba and Tama too." Scar said.

"Great idea! Who needs a King?" Shenzi asked. She started clapping her paws together.

_No King, no King, la la la la laa laa! _Shenzi and Banzai sang.

"Idiots! There will be a King!" Scar said.

"But you said…" Banzai said.

"_I _will be King, stick with me, and you'll _never go hungry again!_" Scar said.

_Long live the king! _

_It's great that we'll soon be connected, _

_With a king who'll be all time adored._ The Hyenas sang.

_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board_

_The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is, YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME! _Scar roared at Banzai.

_So prepare, for the coup of the century!_

_Be prepared! For the murkiest scam! _

_Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning,_

_Decades of denial! Is simply why I'll_

_Be KING! Undisputed, respected, saluted, _

_And SEEN FOR THE WONDER I AM! _

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared, _

_BE PREPARED! _

_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared! _

_BE PREPARED! _Scar started laughing maniacally.

The next day, Scar took Simba and Tama out for a "walk."

Little did the cubs know, Scar was planning on their death. He lead the cubs to the gorge, but Tama paused.

"Uncle Scar? Why are we going to the gorge?" Tama asked.

"Well, I thought you'd like to pay your respects you your dearly departed Uncle Simba." Scar said.

"We had an Uncle Simba?" Simba asked

"In fact, you are named for him, young one." Scar said. Simba's eyes widened, but his face lit up.

"Really?" Tama asked.

"Really, no lie. Come now, let us get to his memorial and pray he is at rest." Scar said, ushering Tama along. Tama was skeptic, but being young, she followed along.

Once the three were by a tree, Scar stopped. Tears met his eyes, but he pushed his feelings away. After all, it had been _him _who had killed the middle brother of their family, hadn't it?

_And you will pay for it one day, Taka. _Scar heard his older brother's voice.

"All right, now you two wait here. I should go get your father, so he can also pay his respects." Scar said.

"Can we go with you?" Simba asked.

"No, you two just stay on this rock. I don't want you two getting into trouble again. And Tama, you might want to work on that little roar of yours, okay?" Scar asked.

"Ok. Can Simba work on his roar too?" Tama asked.

"Of course." Scar said, walking away.

As Scar walked away, Simba and Tama played with a lizard, roaring at it, one of Tama's roars loud enough it was heard through the gorge. Tama and Simba paused as they heard hoof beats. They looked at the top of the gorge, seeing wildebeest coming for them. Simba was awestruck.

"Simba, c'mon!" Tama said, pulling on her brother's ear. Simba followed his sister's lead as they ran. They ran to a tree, both holding on for dear life. Tama saw Zazu.

"Zazu! Help us!" Tama said.

"Please!" Simba said.

"Your father is on the way, children! Hold on!" Zazu said.

"Hurry!" Tama and Simba said in unison.

Before the cubs knew it, their father had arrived. Mufasa caught Simba in midair, and Tama landed in between Mufasa's shoulder blades. Mufasa got his cubs to safety, being pulled back into the stampede.

"Daddy!" Tama called. Mufasa was able to climb up a cliff. Tama and Simba went to the top of the cliff, hoping to meet their father.

Meanwhile, Mufasa was slipping. He saw Scar, and felt relief.

"Scar! Brother," Mufasa slid down a little, "HELP ME!" Scar leaned down, digging his claws into Mufasa's paws. Mufasa roared in pain. Scar leaned his mouth by his brother's ear.

"You get to die where our brother did. At the very same paws that killed him, as well." Scar said. Mufasa's eyes widened.

"Taka, no! You wouldn't have killed him!" Mufasa said.

"Long live the King." Scar said. He let Mufasa go, and Mufasa fell to his death, screaming the whole time.

"NOOOOO!" Tama and Simba screamed as they saw their father fall.

**I am really sorry about that. I considered having Mufasa live, but… I don't know… it wouldn't fit right, I guess.**

**Next time: Tama and Simba run away, and Tojo and Nala deal with growing up in the Pridelands. As always, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Self Exile and Takeover.

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: HEY! You changed your pen name! Cool! And, yes, Scar's a double-murderer. Tama will find out somehow, I just don't know how yet… Enjoy the chapter!**

Tama and Simba went down to the gorge bottom.

"Dad?" Simba called.

"Daddy?" Tama called. They stepped upon a horrible sight. Mufasa was lying, no hint of life coming from the King. Tama and Simba ran to their father.

"Dad?" Simba asked. Tama pushed into Mufasa.

"C'mon, you've got to get up." Tama begged. Simba put his paws on Mufasa's neck.

"Dad, we've got to go home!" Simba said. Tama tugged on her father's ear, nothing coming from the King. Tama gasped, realizing what had happened. Simba looked at his sister, tears filling his eyes.

"Tama?" Simba asked.

"I…" Tama started sobbing. Simba and Tama lied next to Mufasa, crying. They didn't notice when Scar appeared.

"Simba, Tama?" Scar asked. The twins turned to face their uncle. "What have you two done?"

Tama shot up from her father's side as she said, "The wildebeest…"

"He tried to save us…" Simba said as he stood up.

"It was an accident, we didn't mean for it to happen!" The twins said in unison. Scar smiled inside.

"Of _course _you two didn't mean for it to happen," Scar said, pulling his niece and nephew to his side, "no one ever _means _for these things to happen. But the King is dead," The twins looked up to their uncle, "and if it weren't for you two, he'd still be alive." Tama leaned into Scar, as did Simba.

"What will your mother think?" Scar asked.

"What are we gonna do?" Tama asked.

"Yeah, I mean… Mom will blame us!" Simba said.

"Run away you two," Scar paused as the twins backed away, "run away and never return." The twins nodded and started to run. The hyenas appeared behind Scar, his face expressionless.

"Kill them." Scar said. The hyenas began to chase after the cubs. Tama saw the hyenas, making Simba go ahead of her, wanting her brother safe. They came to a thorn patch, weaving their way through it when they heard one of the hyenas land on the thorns, yelping in pain.

The twins ran into the sunset, their hearts heavy with the pain of their father's death. What they didn't know was Mufasa was looking down at them alongside his younger brother, Simba, in complete sadness.

Sarabi was waiting for her mate and cubs' return from their eventful day, Libya there with Tojo, and Sarafina with Nala. There was a bad feeling in Sarabi's stomach. Mufasa was back earlier than now. She saw Scar return, with only Zazu at his side. Scar looked pained, as did Zazu. Were her cubs hurt? Her mate? Sarabi ran down to Scar. Libya almost followed her.

"No, Lib." Sarafina said to the blue-eyed lioness.

"Scar? Where's Mufasa? Simba? Tama?" Sarabi asked, not caring to hide the worry in her voice.

"Sarabi, dear. Something happened. There was a stampede," Scar forced fake tears to his eyes, "Simba and Tama were caught in it. Mufasa tried to save them, and he did, until… well… Simba and Tama fell back into the stampede."

"No." Sarabi said quietly, tears coming to her orange eyes.

"Sarabi, what I'm trying to say is…" Scar paused, letting a tear fall off his cheek, "they all were killed this afternoon."

Sarabi felt a blow to her heart as she roared in grief, tears running down her cheeks. Libya and Sarafina saw the grief in Sarabi's expression. Tojo left his mother's side and ran down to Sarabi, too fast for Libya. Sarabi saw little Tojo, the look in his eye curious. She pulled the cub to her, sobbing. Tojo began to cry as well. He knew what had happened.

Tama, Simba, and Mufasa were dead. Tojo sobbed into Sarabi's leg. He had lost his best friends, and his King, a lion who was a father figure to him. Sarabi shushed the cub as she calmed her own tears. She looked at Scar.

"I will inform the Pride." Scar said his face pained with fake grief.

"Thank you." Sarabi whispered. She lifted Tojo by the scruff, Zazu following her.

The lionesses gathered. Tojo was between his mother and Sarabi, Sarafina had Nala at her feet, and Aisha had Chumvi and another lioness cub, Kula, at her feet. When Scar told the news again, Sarabi began sobbing again. Zazu tried to comfort the queen. The grieving lionesses didn't hear a word of what Scar said until the hyenas appeared.

"…Where lion and hyena come together in a glorious future!" Scar said. He went down from his perch, approaching Kula.

"Daddy!" Kula said, running to her father. Her deep brown coat shone in the moonlight. She started sobbing into Scar's leg. Sarabi snarled at a female hyena that approached Tojo.

"Touch him and I'll rip you apart." Sarabi said.

"As will I." Libya said.

"Queenie, calm down, he ain't even your son!" the female hyena said.

"Leave Sarabi alone!" Tojo said. The hyena snapped at Tojo, to which Sarabi smacked the hyena. Libya attacked the hyena, pinning her down.

"Shenzi!" Banzai called.

"Libya!" Scar snapped. Libya roared at Shenzi.

"She tried hurting my son, Scar!" Libya shouted.

"Tojo probably brought it on himself." Scar answered.

"Tojo did nothing!" Sarabi said, pulling Tojo close to her.

"In that case, it was a mistake. Let Shenzi up." Scar said. Libya reluctantly did. Shenzi ran away, tail tucked between her legs. Scar looked at Tojo.

"You poor child, you've lost your playmate, your friend, and your betrothed. I know how fond you were of Tama. I can see it in your eyes." Scar said.

"Scar?" Libya asked.

"Tojo's destiny has been ripped out from underneath him. He was supposed to become King. Therefore, he shall still." Scar said, looking at Kula.

"Scar, it's too soon. Betrothing him to Kula…" Sarabi said. Scar roared at Sarabi.

"I am King, I make the law! Tojo shall marry Kula once they are old enough!" Scar snapped.

That was when Tojo's fears were confirmed. Scar had killed Tama, Simba, and Mufasa.

Tama and Simba walked for days on end. Tama finally lied down. She was exhausted. Simba lied beside her. The cracked, dry desert was going to claim their lives. Tama felt her life slipping away. She blacked out. The buzzards started picking at her and Simba's bodies.

A warthog streaked across the desert, a meerkat on his shoulder. The buzzards flew away.

"I love it! Bowling for buzzards." The warthog said. The meerkat laughed, not knowing when to stop.

"Uh oh, Timon! You better come look," the warthog said over the cubs, "I think they're still alive."

"Yeesh," Timon said, he walked over to the cubs, "let's see what we have here." Timon lifted Tama's paw, seeing the cub's face. He screamed.

"What is it?" The warthog asked.

"It's a lion! Pumbaa," Timon jumped onto the warthog's shoulder, "RUN!"

"Timon, they're just little lions." Pumbaa said.

"Yeah, but they'll get bigger!" Timon said.

"Maybe they'll be on our side," Pumbaa said, "besides, look at them. They need help."

"Pumbaa…" Timon paused, "WAIT! They'll be on our side. Let's get em out of here and into some shade."

Pumbaa lifted both cubs, taking them to a little oasis. Timon splashed the cubs. Tama woke, then Simba, both groaning.

"My head…" Tama said.

"You kids okay?" Timon asked.

"Yeah." Simba said. Tama sat up, helping her brother to his feet.

"You two nearly died." Pumbaa said.

"I helped you," Pumbaa looked at Timon, "Ok, Pumbaa helped. A little."

"Thanks." Tama said, leading her brother away.

"Wait!" Timon called. Tama stopped, looking at the warthog and meerkat. Simba stopped as well. Tama's golden eyes were sad, as were Simba's orange.

"Why don't you stay here?" Timon asked. Tama perked up a little. She looked at Simba.

"What can it hurt?" Tama asked her brother.

"Nothing." Simba said. The cubs followed Timon and Pumbaa into the jungle.

"So, kids, you hungry?" Pumbaa asked.

"A little bit." Simba said.

"Good!" Timon said.

"I'm hungry enough I could eat a whole zebra." Tama said.

"Fresh out of zebra." Timon said.

"Antelope?" Simba asked.

"_Nada_." Timon said.

"Hippo?" Tama and Simba asked in unison.

"Nope." Timon said. Pumbaa lifted a log.

"Grubs!" Timon said.

"Ew…" Tama said.

"Yuck!" Simba said. Timon lifted a leaf full of bugs to the cubs. Tama cocked her head. She grabbed a slimy blue bug, and Simba lifted a slimy red bug. The twins looked at each other.

"Bottoms up." Simba said. Tama swallowed her bug almost simultaneously with her brother.

"Slimy…" Tama said.

"Yet satisfying." Simba finished.

"That's right!" Timon said.

The twins forgot the pain of losing their father.

**A little shorter. But it works. Because next time we have the cubs as older teens. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A Concentration Camp

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: I kind of feel bad for writing in Sarabi's pain… but I kind of wished we would've seen it in the movie itself other than in the "Scar's Announcement" scene. But that's me. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Ok, this chapter follows Nala and Tojo as older teenagers. Just thought I'd warn you guys.**

Tojo, sitting at the top of Pride Rock, looked around. The Pridelands were dead, dead as a three-day-old carcass. Yet Scar couldn't see this! How could he? Was the lion insane?

Tojo had grown well. His mane was a russet-red in color, his pelt dark gold. He still had yet to reach full maturity, but that wouldn't be long.

Tojo's electric blue eyes filled with tears. He pushed them back. The pain of losing Tama, his best friend, was still there. If Tama were alive, the Pridelands would've survived. Tojo knew somehow the Great Kings were punishing Scar for something… but what?

Tojo had no proof Scar killed his best friends and his King. Yes, Tojo still referred to Mufasa as his King. Scar wasn't a King, he was a tyrant.

"Tojo?" A feminine voice asked. Tojo turned his head, seeing the chocolate pelt of Kula, her red eyes filled with concern.

"Hey, Kula." Tojo said. He tried to hide the pain in his voice. Seeing Kula, the only _good _that came out of Scar, was hard because he knew that Scar had chosen him to be Kula's mate for one reason.

Tojo had seen Scar in the elephant graveyard. Scar knew, and so did Tojo. It was their secret. Kula sat down next to Tojo.

"Are you okay?" Kula asked.

"The Pridelands are dead, Kula. There's no hope of reviving them." Tojo said pointedly.

"Tojo, Daddy is doing his best. The pressures of ruling a kingdom…" Kula began.

"_Shouldn't be his._" Tojo said.

"Who else can take them Tojo? Sarabi's not of royal blood, therefore she can't." Kula growled.

"Kula, Sarabi would be a capable ruler. Who says that she couldn't take Scar out?" Tojo asked.

"She's weak!" Kula snorted. Tojo roared.

"She is not! She's the strongest lioness I know!" Tojo snapped.

"You only say that because she's played surrogate mommy for you since your mom disappeared!" Kula shouted.

"You don't get it, do you? The hyenas have done _all of this_! They drove my mother away, they tried to kill Nala, and they chased off Chumvi, who is the rightful ruler _after _Mufasa, Tama, and Simba!" Tojo yelled.

"What's going on up here?" Tojo recognized Zira's silky, cold voice. He and Kula turned to face Scar and a very pregnant Zira.

"We're just having a disagreement." Tojo said. He pushed past the King and Queen. Kula started crying. Scar trotted to his daughter's side.

"Oh, darling Kula, my sweet, sweet Princess. Tojo just doesn't understand, love." Scar said.

"Daddy, he said you were a terrible King!" Kula sobbed. Zira walked up to her stepdaughter.

"Tojo is ignorant. Let him be, I mean, you two won't have to rule after I have my… I mean," Zira looked at Scar with a smile, "_our _son."

"But… What about Nuka?" Kula asked.

"Nuka is weak. You know that. You understand that." Scar said. Kula leaned into her father's black mane.

"I do, Daddy." Kula said.

"There's our girl. Don't let Tojo hurt your feelings." Zira said with a smile.

"Run along now. You need more hunting lessons." Scar said. Kula smiled and trotted away. Zira looked at Scar.

"You don't think Tojo knows that you killed Mufasa?" Zira asked.

"I don't think so, but to be safe, the wedding needs to be pushed." Scar seethed.

"How about tomorrow? Kula will be thrilled." Zira said.

"As will we, just in case." Scar said with a smile.

After the hunting party came back, Scar gathered everyone. Tojo stood alongside Nala, Sarafina, and Sarabi. Tojo saw Kula next to Scar. Tojo looked to Nala, who had turned into a near copy of her mother, but her eyes were dark blue instead of the teal they were as a cub. Nala looked worried as the pair looked up to see Scar smirk.

"As you all know, my dear daughter is due to marry Tojo," Scar began, "since they are now old enough, I believe that time is nigh. Tomorrow is the day that Tojo and Kula shall be wed!" Tojo's eyes widened. Nala roared.

"I object to that! Tojo's mother disappeared! Can't we wait?" Nala yelled.

"Your disrespect is not going to help Tojo!" Kula shouted. Tojo was taken aback. Kula was acting, Kings forbid, like _Scar_!

"Enough! I am _King_, my word is _final_. As for you, my dear Nala, I have a special punishment for you." Scar sneered. Nala's dark blue eyes widened in fear and she looked at Tojo.

"He won't help you! He and I have a wedding to plan!" Kula said.

"Actually, being the bride, he can't see you until tomorrow." Scar said.

"Yes, Father." Kula retreated into a cave off of Pride Rock. Nala looked at Scar.

"Come with me, Nala." Scar said. Nala shook her head adamantly. She wasn't going anywhere with Scar.

"NOW!" Scar yelled. Nala still shook her head. Scar looked to the hyenas, which surrounded Sarafina.

"Come now, or I shall kill your mother." Scar said.

"Nala, no!" Sarafina said as Nala moved towards Scar. The hyenas backed away from Sarafina and followed Nala and Scar until the entrance of Pride Rock. That was when the lion and lioness disappeared. Tojo felt his heart sink lower than it already had. Sarabi and Sarafina leaned against Tojo.

"Tojo?" Sarabi asked.

"I don't want to do it. I don't want Kula… I want… Tama." Tojo said breathlessly. Sarabi felt tears meet her orange eyes.

"Tama was a good lioness." Sarabi said.

"You raised her that way." Tojo said.

"I know." Sarabi said.

"Nala…" Tojo said.

"I'm worried, too, Tojo." Sarafina said.

The three lions waited for hours until Nala came out of Pride Rock, cuts and bites covering her body. It was obvious she had been beaten by Scar. She also had an empty look in her eye. Tojo raced to see Nala.

"Nala? Nala?" Tojo asked. Nala looked to Tojo and sobbed. Sarafina nuzzled her daughter.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? What happened?" Sarafina asked.

"Scar… beat me. He let his hyenas do it too. Mom, I was terrified!" Nala sobbed, tears coming out of her cobalt orbs.

"Oh my baby!" Sarafina said, pulling Nala close. Sarabi came up next to Tojo.

"I heard. C'mon, let's get away for a bit." Sarabi said.

"Sarabi, it's almost dark." Sarafina said.

"I know what I'm doing." Sarabi said. Tojo nodded. Sarabi lead Tojo, Nala, and Sarafina out into the bush, and soon to the border of the Pridelands.

"What are we doing on the border?" Nala asked, her tears subsiding.

"It's too dangerous here for you two. You have to run away." Sarabi said.

"What?" Nala and Tojo asked in unison.

"Please, I think you two would be fine away from here." Sarabi said. Sarafina nodded.

"It's best you two run. Nala, you were beaten. Tojo, you're being forced into a marriage you don't want. Run." Sarafina said, her apple green eyes sad.

"Mom, what about you?" Nala asked Sarafina. Sarafina nuzzled Nala.

"Go. You'll be safer, and I'll feel better." Sarafina said.

"Sarabi?" Tojo asked.

"Same here. I've practically raised you, Tojo. Run." Sarabi said. Tojo hugged Sarabi. Sarabi purred. After the embrace, Sarabi looked to Sarafina.

"We'll be going, then." Nala said.

"Be safe, please." Tojo said.

"We will." Sarafina and Sarabi said in unison. They watched as Tojo and Nala ran away, their hearts soaring with them.

"I hope they find help." Sarafina said.

"They will. Tojo knows how to find help." Sarabi said.

"I know that I'm changing subjects, but… Tama and Simba's bodies were never found, remember?" Sarafina asked.

"I know. I still have some hope they're alive." Sarabi said.

"I do too, Sarabi," Sarafina paused, "maybe Tojo and Nala will find them."

"Maybe." Sarabi said.

**End of Chapter Six! Next time: Well, you should know what happens next time! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Reuniting

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: I made Scar a super-duper bad guy! Double murderer, attempted murderer, lioness-beater _and _forcing an unwanted marriage? Two words: EVIL LION!**

**Keller75863548274483: About this chapter? Or something else? I'm confused!**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER! And a "quartet" is a group of four animals/people.**

Tama and Simba were at their favorite place in the oasis. They were relaxing. Tama looked up into the daytime sky. It was hard to believe they were already older teenagers, nearly adults. So close, but yet so far from being an adult.

Tama had grown well with a muscular and lithe build, her hairtuft hadn't become any smaller either. Her light beige coat had darkened slightly, and had a tint of gold when she was in the sunlight, marking her as royalty. Her golden eyes had gained flecks of light tan, making her eyes extremely beautiful.

Simba too, had grown. His red mane was almost completely grown in, and his pelt was the same gold as Mufasa's, although slightly darker due to Sarabi's beige coat. His eyes were a reddish-orange; similar to the one lion he was named for. His build was that of a typical Pridelander lion.

Their lives were near perfect.

"Simba?" Tama asked.

"Yes, Tama?" Simba asked.

"I can't believe that we're almost grown." Tama said.

"Neither can I. Timon and Pumbaa raised us well, don't you think?" Simba asked.

"Yeah, speaking of them, where are they?" Tama asked.

Timon and Pumbaa were in the jungle, walking through it, singing "The Lion Sleeps Tonight." A bug distracted Pumbaa from the path when he followed it. Timon turned around.

"Pumbaa?" Timon asked.

What Pumbaa didn't know was a cream colored lioness and a dark gold lion were stalking him. Two pairs of blue eyes, one with dark cobalt and one with electric blue were fixated on their next meal. Pumbaa caught their gazes and screamed. He turned around and ran away. The lion and lioness followed him. Pumbaa got stuck in a tree root when Timon found him.

"Pumbaa, breath, what is it?" Timon asked.

"THEY'RE GONNA EAT ME!" Pumbaa yelled. Timon hopped onto the tree root, seeing the lion and lioness.

"WHOA!" Timon hopped down, trying to push Pumbaa through.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO SAVE YOUR…." Timon saw the carnivores approaching faster, "AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

Simba emerged from behind Timon, attacking the lioness. The dark golden lion attacked Simba, trying to keep him away from his companion. That was when Tama emerged from the jungle, pulling the dark gold lion away from Simba. She roared, but then she looked into the lion's electric blue eyes. She knew those eyes. The lion charged her, but she simply sidestepped. The lion fell down and Tama pinned him, snarling.

"Tojo!" The creamy lioness called. The fighting ceased. Tama got off of the dark gold lion, looking into his eyes. Her heart started to thud a tattoo on her chest.

"Tojo?" Tama asked. The lion cocked his head, his russet-brown mane shifting.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Tojo asked.

"You really don't remember? Who's the only lioness you know of having a hairtuft?" Tama asked.

"Tama?" Tojo asked.

Tama nodded. Tojo's grin grew.

"Whoa!" Tojo said. Tama and Tojo bumped heads, dancing around each other.

"If he's Tojo…" Simba looked at the creamy lioness," Nala."

"Simba." Nala said. The two started a dance of their own around each other.

"You're alive!" Tojo said to Tama.

"Well of course I'm alive! What are you doing here?" Tama asked.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' What are you doing here?" Tojo asked.

In the middle of the reuniting, Timon was standing. He was getting fed up with being ignored.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Timon yelled.

"Timon, this is Tojo," Tama nodded to Tojo, "and this is Nala," She nodded to Nala.

"They're our _best friends_!" Simba said.

"Friends?" Timon said.

"Yeah." Tama said.

Simba turned to Pumbaa. "Hey Pumbaa! Get over here!"

Pumbaa escaped his prison and walked over to Tojo and Nala.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintances!" Pumbaa bowed to Tojo and Nala.

"Believe me when I say the pleasure's all ours." Tojo said. Nala nodded.

"How do you… WHOA WHOA WAIT! Time out! Let me get this straight," Timon paused, "they're your friends, but they tried to eat Pumbaa. And everyone's okay with that? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"

"Relax." Tama said.

"Timon, it's okay." Simba said.

"Wait until everyone finds out Tama's been alive all this time!" Nala said.

"That means… Tama! You're the Queen!" Tojo said. Tama's expression went blank.

"Queen!" Pumbaa said, "Your MAJESTY! I gravel at your feet." He then kissed Tama's feet.

"Stop it!" Tama said, pulling her paw away.

"It's not 'gravel' it's 'grovel,' and don't even, she's not the Queen!" Timon looked at Tama, "are ya?"

"No." Tama said.

"Tama!" Nala said.

"Nala, Tojo, I'm not the Queen. Maybe I was going to be," Tama started walking away, "but that was a long time ago." Tama said.

"I'll go talk to her." Tojo said, following Tama. Simba and Nala looked at each other.

"No use in sticking around?" Simba asked.

"Not much. Let's go. Show me your home." Nala said.

"Great, them, _alone._" Timon said as the lions walked away from he and Pumbaa.

"What's wrong with that?" Pumbaa asked.

"_I can see what's happening._" Timon sang.

"What?" Pumbaa asked.

"_And they don't have a CLUE_!" Timon sang.

"Who?" Pumbaa asked.

"_They'll fall in love and HERE'S the bottom line. _

_Our quartets' down to two!_" Timon sang.

"Oh."Pumbaa said.

"_The sweet caress of twilight. _

_There's magic everywhere. _

_And with all this ROMANTIC atmosphere. _

_DISASTER'S IN THE AIR!_" Timon sang.

Tama and Tojo were running around the waterfall.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

_The world for once _

_In perfect harmony with _

_All its living things. _

Tojo took a drink of water and Tama watched.

"_So many things to tell him. _

_But how to make him see? _

_The truth about my past? _

_Impossible. _

_He'd turn away from me…_" Tama sang.

Tojo looked up at Tama with a concerned look on his face.

"_She's holding back,_

_She's hiding. _

_But what? _

_I can't decide. _

_Why won't she be the queen I know she is? _

_The queen I see inside?_" Tojo sang.

Tama jumped into the water, splashing Tojo, and then pulled him in. Tojo scurried out, dragging Tama with him, glaring. Tama playfully nipped at him, urging him to follow her.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

Tojo and Tama were running towards a hill, playing like they were cubs.

_The world for once _

_In perfect harmony with _

_All its living things._

Tojo and Tama took a little spill down the hill. Tojo ended up on top of Tama and they laughed.

_Can you feel?_

_The love tonight?_

Tama licked Tojo's cheek and Tojo looked surprised.

_You needn't look too far. _

Tama gave him a look of utter love, her golden eyes sure. Tojo smiled, his blue eyes full of love. They started getting closer.

_Stealing through._

_The night's uncertainties. _

Tojo and Tama were nuzzling.

_Love is where they are._

Timon and Pumbaa were crying. Nala and Simba had fallen in love, as had Tojo and Tama.

"_And if they fall in love tonight,_

_It can be assumed…_" Timon hugged Pumbaa.

"_Their carefree days,_

_With us is history._" Pumbaa sang.

"_In short, our pals, are doomed._" They sang together. They started sobbing.

**I have to say, that's my favorite scene in the Lion King when Simba and Nala fall in love. I think it's so sweet and… Well adorable. So imagining Tojo and Tama in the scene just makes it SO COOL!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Return

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Thanks for reviewing again, I absolutely LOVE your reviews! I read Ch. 20 on "You Take the Good with the Bad," and… Kovu's gone? NOOOOOOO! I loved that little guy… I actually teared up when he was announced dead! Please end the story on a good note! I beg you!**

**Iheartninhago2010: Well hey there! It's okay you haven't seen the story until now, I TOTALLY get that! And I'm updating so… I hope you like the chapter!**

After a while, Tama and Tojo finally separated, both spent. They nuzzled a little bit again.

"Tojo… I love you." Tama said. Tojo could swear he saw her eyes enhance for a moment. He smiled.

"I love you too, Tama." Tojo said, bumping heads with Tama. They started purring a bit. He sighed.

_So this is love. This is what love is like._ Tojo thought.

"Simba! Why won't you tell me why Tama won't become Queen? It's her rightful place!" Nala yelled. Tojo and Tama rolled their eyes.

"Because, Nala. Sometimes there are events in life that are too traumatizing for anything! Our father's death has affected her greatly!" Simba snapped. Tama got up, shook out her fur, and walked towards the two quarreling lovers. Tojo was close behind her.

"It's not her fault…" Nala said softly. Tama stopped.

"What?" Tama asked.

"Tama, I found out something while under Scar's rule. He killed your Uncle Simba." Nala said.

"Well, he may have killed Uncle Simba but how does this affect our father's death?" Simba asked.

"Oh Kings above… Simba, it's not our fault." Tama felt her eyes fill with tears. Simba cocked his head. Tama looked at Tojo.

"It isn't. The day after Mufasa's death I went to inspect the body. He had claw marks on his paws. Puncture wounds, not scratches or cuts. It was like… like he was thrown off a cliff." Tojo said softly. Tama put her head down, remembering the day of her father's death, and how he had fallen. He was yelling, like he was…thrown off a cliff! Tama snapped her head up, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Scar killed him!" Tama snapped. Her eyes began filling with tears. She roared as two tears fell off her cheeks.

"Tama, calm down. Please." Simba nuzzled his sister. Tama turned away.

"Where are you going?" Tojo asked.

"I need time to think. I'll be back before sunrise." Tama said as she walked away. Tojo almost went after her, but Nala stopped him.

"She needs time, Tojo. Not comfort." Nala said. Simba nodded in agreement.

Tama walked to a small hill. She looked forward. She wanted to cry, but her tears wouldn't come. She wanted to roar, to scream, to get her anger out, but her body wasn't cooperating with her. She finally lied down. She then felt something heavy on her back and yelped. She got up and started trying to get whatever it was off.

"WHOA DERE GIRL! Easy!" A mandrill yelled.

"What the…? Will you get off of me?" Tama asked. The mandrill did just that, but started dancing and chanting.

"Will you knock it off? What does that chant mean anyway?" Tama asked.

"It means you're a baboon, and I'm not." The mandrill laughed.

"I think you're a little confused." Tama said.

"I'm not confused, you don't even know who you are!" The mandrill said, still dancing around her.

"Then who am I? And will you cut it out?!" Tama snapped.

"One, you are de Princess of de Pridelands. Dwo, can't cut it out, it'll grow right back!" The mandrill laughed.

"Who are you? How do you know I'm…?" Tama left her question to hang.

"Mufasa's girl?" Tama looked at the mandrill, who said, "Bye!"

"Wait, wait! Wait up!" Tama called after the running mandrill. She followed the monkey.

"You knew my father?" Tama asked when she caught up with the monkey.

"Correction, I know your father." The mandrill said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this…" Tama broke off to take a breath, "But he died… a long time ago."

"Nope! Wrong again," The mandrill laughed, "He's alive! And I show him to you, you follow old Rafiki, he knows the way!"

Tama followed the mandrill through the nearby vine patch she knew well. She knew where they were headed, the nearby pond.

Rafiki motioned for her to stop and said quietly, "Shh," he paused to move some grass out of the way, "look."

Tama came to the water's edge and looked into the water and saw nothing but her reflection.

"Its not him. Its my own reflection." She said.

"Nooo," Rafiki paused to put a finger in the water to create ripples, "look harder."

Tama then saw her father looking her in the eye. She gasped.

"You see? He lives in you." Rafiki said.

"Tama…" Tama heard her father say. Tama looked up to see her father's golden silhouette against the gray clouds.

"Daddy?" Tama asked. Mufasa looked at his daughter critically.

"Tama, you have forgotten me." Mufasa said.

"No, how could I? I can't forget you!" Tama said.

"You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself Tama. You are _more_ than _what you have become_. You _must_ take your place in the Circle of Life!" Mufasa said. A golden light started shining around Tama.

"How can I go back? I… I'm not who I used to be." Tama said softly. The golden light then warmed. Tama felt her father's love.

"Remember who you are. You are _my _daughter. You are the _one true Queen_," Mufasa paused, looking at his hurt daughter, "Tama, remember _who you are_…" Mufasa started to disappear, as did the clouds.

"No! Daddy! Don't leave me!" Tama called, chasing the leaving clouds.

"Remember…" Mufasa said.

"Daddy!" Tama called.

"_Remember…_" Mufasa said.

"Don't leave me…" Tama finally stopped, sitting. Rafiki returned to her side.

"Jeez! De weather, huh?" Rafiki asked. "Yeah. The winds are changing." Tama said. "Yep, change is good." Rafiki said. "I don't know about it though. I've been running, my brother's been running," Tama got hit over the head with Rafiki's stick, "OWW! What was that for?" "Does it matter? It be in de past!" Rafiki said. "Yeah, but. It. Still. Hurts." Tama said, holding her head, and then checking her paw for blood.

"Oh, de past can hurt. But you can either run from it, or learn from it," Rafiki tried to hit Tama over the head again, but she ducked, "aha! See? Now what are you gonna do?"

"First, I'm taking that stupid stick!" Tama took Rafiki's stick.

"No, no, no! Not de stick!" Rafiki said. He saw Tama running.

"Where are you going?" Rafiki called.

"I'm going home!" Tama yelled.

"Haha! Go on! Get out of here! AWOOOOOOOO! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rafiki said.

Daylight came to the jungle. Tojo lifted his head as he woke up. He noticed one thing; Tama wasn't back like she had promised. He stood up, panicking.

"Simba! Nala! Wake up!" Tojo yelled. With his luck, Simba and Nala didn't wake up, Timon and Pumbaa did. Timon looked at Tojo.

"Tojo, what's going on?" Timon asked.

"Tama isn't back. She said she would be back before sunrise!" Tojo said. Finally Simba and Nala stirred. They also noticed Tama was gone.

"What? Where's Tama?" Simba asked.

"She's gone." Tojo said.

"That's strange." Nala said. They heard Rafiki laughing.

"You won't find her here! Haha," Rafiki said, "The Queen has returned."

"I don't believe it. She's going back." Tojo said.

"Going back? Where?" Timon asked.

"To Pride Rock." Simba said. They looked to the tree where Rafiki just was.

"What? Hey! What's going on here," Timon began, "who's the monkey?"

"Tama's gone back to challenge Scar." Nala said.

"Who?" Pumbaa piped up.

"Scar." Simba said.

"Who's got a scar?" Timon asked.

"No, no, no, it's Tama and Simba's uncle." Tojo said.

"The monkey's their uncle?" Timon and Pumbaa asked in unison.

"No!" All three lions said in unison.

"No," Nala said more calmly, "Tama's gone back to challenge her and Simba's Uncle Scar to take her place as Queen." Timon and Pumbaa had a blank face.

"Don't you get it?! Tama _needs us! _NOW!" Tojo ran away.

"C'mon guys." Simba said, following Tojo. Nala followed shortly after.

It didn't take Tama long to tear through the desert that separated the jungle and the Pridelands. She ran at full speed. As she stepped one foot on the dead ground of the Pridelands, she looked around. Her heart sank. It was dead, desolate. There was no food, no water, at all.

"What has he done?" Tama asked. She placed herself on a perch that looked at Pride Rock. Her eyes narrowed.

_You're dead, Scar…_ Tama thought as she growled.

"There you are!" Tojo said. Tama turned her head to see Tojo. She smiled and bumped heads with him as he stood next to her. Simba, then Nala, shortly followed him.

"My Kings! It's horrible." Simba said.

"I know." Nala said.

"But this is _my _kingdom," Tama said, "if I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will." Tojo said.

"It might be dangerous." Tama said with a smile.

"Danger? Ha!" Simba said.

"We _laugh _in the face of danger!" Nala said.

"Ha ha ha!" Tojo said. Tama smiled.

"I see nothing funny." Timon said.

"Timon, Pumbaa, you made it!" Tama said.

"You're gonna fight your uncle… for this?" Timon said.

"Of course, this is my home." Tama said.

"Talk about a fixer-upper. Well, we're with you till the end, Tama." Timon said.

Tama smiled, turning her head, then feeling a rush of nostalgia rush over her.

_I'm coming home. I'm not running away anymore. _Tama thought.

**Tama is back in the Pridelands! YAY! Did ya like it? I hope you did! Review and tell me how you liked it! **

**Next time: The battle for Pride Rock ensues! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Battle of Pride Rock

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Oh yeah! Tama will definitely kick some evil uncle butt, especially now she knows about his murdering ways! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Quick warning, there's some language here. **

Tama and her gang got into a cave near Pride Rock. The six peered over a rock.

"Hyenas? I hate hyenas…" Timon whispered.

"Its okay, Timon, I do too." Tama whispered.

"So, what's your plan to get past those guys?" Timon asked.

"Live bait." Tama said softly.

"Good… hey!" Timon said.

"Shh, Timon, c'mon. It'll be okay." Tama whispered.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" Timon asked. Tama smiled.

"_Oi__**! **_I had to say something." Timon said, walking away. Pumbaa was shortly behind him.

The four lions got closer to the pride.

"You three rally the lionesses, Simba, find Mom." Tama said.

"Will do." Nala and Simba said in unison. Tojo bumped heads with Tama.

"Be safe." Tojo said.

"You too." Tama said as Tojo ran after Simba and Nala. Tama went around the back of Pride Rock, sneaking her way to where Scar was standing.

"SARABI!" Scar yelled. Tama gasped as she saw her regal mother walk through the pack of hyenas. Tama felt a pull of sorrow, of regret, for leaving her mother.

Sarabi made her way up to Scar, keeping her head held high.

"Yes, Scar?" Sarabi asked.

"Where is your hunting party?" Scar asked.

"Scar, there is no food, the herds have moved on." Sarabi said, opening her closed eyes.

"NO! You aren't looking hard enough!" Scar said.

"It's over, Scar. There is nothing left. We have no choice… we must leave Pride Rock!" Sarabi said.

"We're not going anywhere!" Scar said.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Sarabi snapped.

"I am the King, I can do whatever I want!" Scar said.

"If you were half the king Mufasa was…" Sarabi was slapped by Scar.

"I'M TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!" Scar yelled.

Tama roared as loud as she could. Scar looked up at his niece, gasping as Tama ran down to her mother's side, nuzzling Sarabi. She pressed her nose to her mother's neck. Sarabi woke.

"Tama?" Sarabi asked.

"Yes, Mama, it's me." Tama said.

"Thank the Kings you're alive!" Sarabi said softly, tears choking her speech.

"I'm alive. I'm home, Mama." Tama nuzzled her mother, purring softly.

"Tama? Tama…" Scar paused, "I'm a little surprised to see you," He looked to the hyenas, "_alive!_" The hyenas backed away. Tama gave Scar a death glare.

"Give me _one good reason_ why I shouldn't rip you limb from limb!" Tama snarled, stalking towards Scar.

"Tama, you have to understand, the pressures of ruling a Kingdom…" Scar began. Tama growled.

"Are no longer yours! Give me my birthright, Scar!" Tama ordered.

"I would, naturally, but the hyenas think I'm King!" Scar said.

"We don't!" Nala said from the distance, the lionesses behind her.

"Tama is the rightful Queen!" Tojo said. Simba helped Sarabi to her feet.

"The choice is officially yours. Step down, or fight." Tama said.

"I see, but what about your past?" Scar asked.

"I've put it behind me." Tama said.

"Really? What about your loyal subjects?" Scar approached Tojo, sneering.

"They know now as well." Tojo said, backing Tama up.

"About what?" Scar asked. Tama walked up behind Scar, stepping in between her uncle and her lover.

"How _you_, Scar, _killed your own brother!_" Tama yelled. Sarabi snarled, but Simba held her back.

"_You did this? How could you Taka?!_" Sarabi roared.

"Sarabi, you see, I have the throne now, isn't everything better?" Scar asked. Tama slapped her uncle, three slashes being created on his cheek.

"_Stay away from my mother…_" Tama growled. Scar gingerly touched his new wound.

"I should've killed you the day you were born!" Scar roared. Lightning struck, starting a fire around Pride Rock. Simba couldn't contain Sarabi anymore. Sarabi lead the lionesses, while Shenzi lead the hyenas. Lion met hyena in a desperate fight. Scar slipped away as Tama was overrun with the canines. She saw a stick hit one on top of her. She looked up, seeing Rafiki. She smiled, and then turned her head.

Scar was headed for the top of Pride Rock! She followed him in hot pursuit, roaring at her murderous uncle. She finally had him cornered. She pounced on him, her claws digging into his flesh.

"Tama, please, have mercy on me!" Scar begged.

"No mercy for murderers! Especially double-murderers." Tama snarled. Suddenly, a flash of brown knocked Tama off of Scar. She was pinned beneath a lioness she knew well, her cousin Kula.

"Kula!" Tama said.

"You are so dead to me and to the world now Tama." Kula growled. Tama struggled against Kula. Kula raised her paw, prepared to kill Tama.

Then a dark gold blur threw Kula off her game. Tama rushed to her feet, seeing Tojo stare into Kula's eyes.

"I thought you loved me." Kula said.

"No. I love Tama." Tojo said. Scar roared, charging Tojo. Tama charged him, but wasn't fast enough as Tojo fumbled down the side of Pride Rock. Tama screamed.

"Tojo!" Tama yelled. Suddenly, Kula and Scar cornered her. Tama lunged at Kula, knocking her down, then threw Scar off the side of Pride Rock into a pit of hyenas. Tama scrambled down the side of Pride Rock after Tojo.

_Please, please, please let him be okay!_ Tama thought as she came alongside Tojo's body. She pressed her head to his.

"Tojo?" Tama asked. She didn't see any breathing, or anything. She felt tears well in her eyes. Kula scrambled her way down the side of Pride Rock.

"Tojo!" Kula roared. Tama saw Kula and slashed her across the same eye as her father. Kula roared.

"Get away from him!" Tama growled.

"Why? He's intended for me, you bitch!" Kula snapped.

"He was meant for me first!" Tama roared. She and Kula got into a full-on fight, claws and teeth meeting flesh. Kula was detained when three lionesses rounded the corner and held her down. Tama then returned to Tojo's side.

"Tojo! Tojo, please. Please wake up! C'mon Tojo! Please. I can't lose you!" Tama cried.

Tojo had no response to give.

"Tojo! C'mon! I love you! Tojo, I love you! Please wake up! I love you!" Tama cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tojo didn't respond. Tama leaned her head into his russet-brown mane, sobbing. Tojo groaned then.

"I love you too, Tama." Tojo said. Tama backed away, seeing the electric blue eyes of her lover. She smiled. Tojo got up.

"That was one hell of a fall." Tojo said.

"Tojo!" Kula said, getting herself away from the lionesses. She nuzzled Tojo, but Tama promptly attacked and held down her cousin.

"Let me see him!" Kula said.

"You don't love him! Not like I do!" Tama snarled.

"How are you so sure? You've been in the jungle all this time!" Kula said.

"I know because I believe in love at first sight. It was Tojo's love that made me return here. It was his love that made me know who killed my father." Tama said.

"It wasn't my father! Why'd you kill him for a crime he didn't commit?!" Kula demanded.

"If you insist on this…Kula, you are hereby banished for your relationship with the Tyrannical King Scar. You must stay in the Outlands, for life!" Tama snapped.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kula snapped.

"I would! Don't worry, you'll probably have some friends soon enough! Get out of my sight!" Tama roared. She let Kula up, and the lioness ran away.

Tama, Tojo, and the three lionesses made it to the other side of Pride Rock, and it had begun to rain. The lionesses rubbed up against Tama. Sarabi then nuzzled her daughter.

"Oh my baby girl." Sarabi whispered. Tama smiled. Tojo then pressed his head to Tama's and she smiled.

Rafiki shook his stick and got Tama's attention. Tama looked up the pathway to the tip of Pride Rock, where she had once stood as a cub.

"Go. I'll be here, waiting." Tojo said with a smile.

"I love you." Tama said.

"I love you." Tojo said.

Tama made her way up Pride Rock to Rafiki, who bowed. Tama hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Rafiki held her at arm's length and said, "It is time."

Tama sighed as she looked at the way up to the tip of Pride Rock. She smiled and made her way up to the top. Memories flooded her stream of consciousness.

"_Dad! Dad! C'mon Dad, wake up we gotta go!" Tama accidentally stepped on a lioness. _

"_Sorry," Tama ran up to her dad, "Dad! Dad." She continuously said "dad." _

"_Your daughter is awake." Sarabi said. _

"_Before sunrise, she is your daughter." Mufasa said. Tama took a hold of Mufasa's ear and pulled on it. She fell backwards. Then she headbutted him. _

"_You promised!" Tama said. Mufasa looked up into his daughter's golden eyes. _

"_All right, I'm up, I'm up." Mufasa said. _

_Tama trotted off. Mufasa yawned. Simba and Sarabi walked the pair out. Tama wound herself around her mother's legs, and Sarabi pushed Tama towards her father. Simba stayed with his mother, smiling. _

_Once Tama and Mufasa were at the top, Mufasa nuzzled her. Tama smiled. _

"_Tama, everything the light touches, is our kingdom. A monarch's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun. One day, Tama, the sun will set on my time, and rise with you as the new Queen." Mufasa began. _

"_And this will all be mine?" Tama asked. _

"_Everything." Mufasa said. _

"_Everything the light touches," Tama sat down, looking at the shadows, "what about that shadowy place?" _

"_That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Tama." Mufasa said. _

"_But I thought a monarch could do whatever they want?" Tama asked. _

"_Tama, there's more to being Queen than getting your way all the time." Mufasa began to walk away. Tama followed. _

"_There's more?" Tama asked. _

_Mufasa chuckled and said, "Tama." _

Tama was a quarter of the way up, a light smile on her face.

_Mufasa laughed, put a paw out to catch Tama, and said, "Because nobody messes with your Daddy, c'mere you!" Mufasa noogied Tama, who struggled to get away. _

"_Daddy! Quit! Ah, let me go!" Tama said, trying to get out of her father's arms. She succeeded and pounced on her father. The two played a little bit until Tama was in Mufasa's mane, and biting his ear. _

"_Daddy, I love you." Tama said. _

"_I love you, too, Tama." Mufasa said. _

"_We'll always be together, won't we?" Tama asked. _

"_Tama, let me tell you something that my father told me," Mufasa said, "look at the stars. The Great Kings of the Past look down on us from those stars. Now remember, whenever you feel alone, just look to the stars, they'll always be there to guide you, and so will I." _

Halfway up, Tama's smile started to fade. Her eyes filled with tears.

"_You see? He lives in you." Rafiki said. _

"_Tama…" Tama heard her father say. Tama looked up to see her father's golden silhouette against the gray clouds. _

"_Daddy?" Tama asked. Mufasa looked at his daughter critically. _

"_Tama, you have forgotten me." Mufasa said. _

"_No, how could I? I can't forget you!" Tama said. _

"_You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself Tama. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life!" Mufasa said. A golden light started shining around Tama. _

"_How can I go back? I… I'm not who I used to be." Tama said softly. The golden light then warmed. Tama felt her father's love. _

"_Remember who you are. You are my daughter. You are the one true Queen," Mufasa paused, looking at his hurt daughter, "Tama, remember who you are…" Mufasa started to disappear, as did the clouds. _

"_No! Daddy! Don't leave me!" Tama called, chasing the leaving clouds. _

"_Remember…" Mufasa said. _

"_Daddy!" Tama called. _

"_Remember…" Mufasa said._

"_Don't leave me…" Tama finally stopped, sitting._

Tama was almost at the tip, her tears threatening to spill over. She looked to the rain clouds.

"I love you, Tama." Mufasa said. Tama felt her tears spill over.

"I love you too, Daddy." Tama whispered.

"Remember…" Mufasa said. Tama looked ahead and smiled a little. She roared, tears running down her face. The lionesses, Simba, and Tojo roared in return, and Tama kept roaring, establishing herself as Queen of Pride Rock.

**Ok, I cried. I'll admit it, I cried with the memories. This was a little hard to write, seeing as I had to type through the tears! God I'm blubbering!**

**Anyway, did you enjoy it? I hope so, cause we got a few more chapters to come! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Aftermath, Part I: The Expectation

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: I'm not quite done yet, kid! I'm still going like the Energizer Bunny!**

**Guest: Hmmm? Unfair? About what? Confused here!**

**Emberscar: Hurried as fast as I could! This week was hectic! Lol enjoy the chapter!**

Two weeks passed and the rains had made the grasses grow. The herds began to return. Tama emerged from the Royals' Cave and shook. Her golden eyes looked out to the Pridelands. She smiled.

"Tama?" A very deep feminine voice came from behind her. Tama craned her neck to look at her mother. She smiled.

"Hi, Mama." Tama kept a smile on her face. Sarabi stepped next to her daughter.

"The Pridelands are slowly returning. It's all because of you, Tama." Sarabi said with a smile.

"No, not just because of me. Tojo had his part, as did Nala and Simba." Tama said.

"But you came back. That's all that matters to me." Sarabi sighed happily.

"I know. I missed you, Mama." Tama said. Sarabi nuzzled her daughter lovingly.

"I missed you, too, baby." Sarabi said. Tama began purring. They heard the flapping of wings. Tama separated from her mother and watched Zazu land. Zazu looked healthier, even.

"Madam, here with the morning report." Zazu said.

"Fire away." Tama smiled. Zazu smiled back at her.

"You have your father's smile," Zazu paused, "not much is happening at the moment. The hyenas have disappeared. The herds are returning, slowly. They're not trusting of this land right now."

"I don't blame them. Kula?" Tama asked.

"She's in the Outlands, and very healthy still." Zazu said.

"Hopefully it will stay like that. Thank you, Zazu." Tama said.

"Anytime, my Queen" Zazu flew away. Sarabi smiled at Tama.

"What?" Tama asked.

"You are so much like your father, right now." Sarabi said.

"Thanks, Mama." Tama said.

Sarabi and Tama went down to the rejuvenated waterhole and got a drink of water. The two were talking and laughing when they returned to Pride Rock. Upon their return, they saw Tojo waiting for Tama. Tama almost ran to Tojo, but held back. Sarabi smiled at her daughter.

"Go on." Sarabi said. Tama bumped heads with Sarabi, but like a cub she ran to Tojo and nuzzled him.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Tojo licked Tama's hairtuft. Tama laughed as her hairtuft fell in her eyes.

"Good morning, handsome." Tama said.

"You know, it's been a long time since I've seen these lands like this." Tojo said.

"I think it's a good change." Tama said.

"For the better." Tojo nuzzled Tama. Sarabi smiled at the pair, then went back inside.

"Hey! LOVEBIRDS!" Timon shouted. Tama turned to Timon and smiled.

"What is it, Timon?" Tama asked.

"Where is the best bug place here? Pumbaa and I are _starvin'_!" Timon complained.

"I'd try around the waterhole." Tojo said. Tama looked at Tojo.

"Agreed." Tama said.

"SWEET! Thanks, lovers!" Timon said. Pumbaa ran out of the cave and Timon hopped on his back.

"To the waterhole!" Pumbaa said. Timon sounded a war cry and Tama and Tojo laughed together. Then gold met electric blue in perfect harmony. Tama smiled and blushed beneath her fur. She became shy in an instant. Tojo licked her cheek. Tama placed her head beneath his and purred.

"I love you." Tojo said.

"I love you, too." Tama said. She suddenly felt really queasy and ran away from Tojo, losing the previous night's dinner over the side of Pride Rock. She lied down, dizzy from the nausea. Tojo nuzzled Tama.

"Are you okay?" Tojo asked.

"I don't know what just happened." Tama said. Tama heard a pair of footsteps approaching them.

"Sis? Are you okay?" Simba asked.

"She just got sick." Tojo said. Tama saw Nala come to her side.

"Tama, do you think your stomach's not tolerating meat like it's supposed to?" Nala asked.

"I don't know, Nala. I just felt sick." Tama said her dizziness subsiding and she stood up.

"Maybe you should go see Rafiki." Tojo suggested.

"I don't want to make a big thing out of a little sickness, though." Tama said.

"How about this? If you are still sick in two days, go see Rafiki. If not, you'll be fine." Nala said.

"Sounds good to me." Tama said.

The next day went by smoothly for Tama, she didn't get queasy at all, then the day after that, Tama was losing all stomach contents. Sarabi, Sarafina, and Aisha watched as Tama was ill, begging her to go see Rafiki.

"Sweetheart, this could be serious." Sarabi argued.

"Mama, I'll be fine." Tama said.

"Tama, I'll be honest, when your mother was pregnant with you and Simba, she was as ill as you are." Aisha, Chumvi's mother, said.

"What?!" Tama snapped. She shot her head up, looking to the three lionesses.

"Tama, please go see Rafiki. We're worried." Sarafina said.

"All right, all right! I will, on one condition, _when_ I'm not pregnant, you all owe me an apology." Tama said.

"Go see Rafiki, Tama." Sarabi said with a smile. Tama glared at her mother.

"Sometimes, I wonder how I'm related to you." Tama said.

"You're my daughter. Go." Sarabi said. Tama trotted off of Pride Rock, running to Rafiki's tree. She climbed up it, finding it tiring.

"Rafiki?" Tama asked. The mandrill swung from the branches down to Tama.

"What can I do for you, my Queen?" Rafiki asked.

"My mother, Sarafina, and Aisha think I'm, Kings forbid, _pregnant_, and want me to get checked out by you." Tama said.

"Ah, I see. Vedy peculiar. You and Tojo have done de deed, no?" Rafiki cackled a laugh. Tama lied down and put her paws over her head.

"This is embarrassing! Just check me out and tell me I'm not pregnant!" Tama begged the shaman. Rafiki stopped laughing.

"Will do, my Queen!" Rafiki said. He had Tama stand up and ran his hands over her stomach. He felt more towards her lower abdomen, and laughed.

"Looks like de older lionesses were right! You be with cub, Tama!" Rafiki said.

"Please tell me that's a joke you play on all the lionesses!" Tama begged.

"Nope! Only with de Queens, like your mudder and Zira." Rafiki said.

"It's not a joke!" Tama exclaimed. Rafiki started laughing.

"Oh, Tama, you see? De Circle of Life be coming do a close now." Rafiki said.

"I see that! It's just, Tojo and I were planning to wait until the Pridelands got back into order before we announced we were getting married!" Tama said.

"Tama, you didn't dink of dat when you were in de jungle with Tojo a couple weeks ago!" Rafiki said. Tama's mood softened.

"That's how far along I am? A couple weeks?" Tama asked softly.

"Yes. You be about dwo weeks along. You'll show in anodder week." Rafiki smiled.

"Wow…" Tama said breathlessly. She looked to her stomach and smiled. She was carrying a cub. Hers and Tojo's cub! Immediately questions ran through her head. Was it going to be a boy or a girl? What would she and Tojo name it? Would the pride be happy with the new prince or princess in the pride?

After all the questions ran through her mind she started having statements. She would protect her cub if it meant her life. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her cub.

_I love you, you little tyke._ Tama thought. _And your destiny will be much different than mine. You will be raised in a time of peace and prosperity. You will become the Ruler of these lands without interference. Your father and I will love you to our dying breath. I already do. _

**OK, Part I of the Finale finished! What do you think about Tama's pregnancy? Do you think the cub will be a boy or a girl? What will Tama name the cub? Will the cub be one of the TLK Movies? Well, all questions will be answered in the next parts of the finale! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Aftermath, Part II: The Wedding

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: I know that at least with me, I don't like waiting for a sequel! Lol! But rest assured, there will be one!**

**Keller75863548274483: But Simba and Nala also have a son, Kopa, if you go by the books. And Kopa was the firstborn (I believe he was the cub at the end of the first film) so therefore Simba and Nala will have Kopa first and then Kiara, so I might have Tojo and Tama have a daughter then a son, depending.**

**DarthRushy: I had this story based off a firstborn-gets-the-throne-even-if-female kind of monarchy. Therefore, Simba is the younger, and he doesn't get to be King. Tama gets to be Queen. But thanks for the review and question!**

**All right, enjoy Part II of the Finale!**

It had been a week since Tama found out she was pregnant. Her once firm stomach was beginning to sag a touch with the cub inside her. Sarabi said that pregnancy looked good on Tama, although Tama could disagree a bit with that statement. Tojo had been overjoyed at finding out about Tama's pregnancy. He had pushed for the wedding to be sooner, to which Tama obliged.

And that was what Tama was doing right then, she was preparing for her wedding. Her mother, Sarafina, Aisha and Zira were with her, helping her prepare. A white flower was tucked behind her ear, and her beige coat glowed with fervor.

"Oh, baby you look a sight!" Sarabi said, nuzzling her daughter.

"She's so right!" Sarafina and Aisha agreed.

"I could do without the pregnant belly, but I agree. You're a beautiful bride." Zira said. Tama looked at Zira and smiled.

"You seem so… okay with all of this, Aunt Zira. I mean, well, if I had been in your place…" Tama began. Zira smiled at Tama.

"Tama, I realize Scar was wrong. He was killing us all. Even me. Kula made her decision. She decided to try to kill you. I've made mine. I'm happy to be under your rule even though the ones that followed Scar are not." Zira said. Tama started tearing up.

"God, I'm blubbering. Pregnant hormones suck." Tama said, a tear running down her face. The other lionesses in the area chuckled.

"We know, sweetie. We know." Sarabi said.

"They do kind of become a drag." Sarafina said.

"But it won't be long before you see that wonderful bundle of joy and realize it was worth it." Zira said.

Right then a gray-brown teenager with red eyes and a brownish red cub with dark green eyes walked into the den, both male. The teenager was Nuka and the cub was Kovu. Nuka was the son of Zira and Scar and Kovu was the son of Zira and a passing rogue whom Scar had forced her to seduce.

"There are my beautiful boys! Is it almost time?" Zira asked her sons.

"Tojo says evewything's weady, Mommy!" Kovu said. Zira laughed and pulled her sons close to her. Tama smiled, knowing that Zira fully enjoyed motherhood now that the Pridelands were recovering.

"You're not starting this ceremony with me now, are you?" A distinctly male voice rang through the cave. Tama turned around and smiled at a brown male with a darker brown mane, pink nose, and red eyes. Aisha choked out a sob.

"Chumvi!" Aisha said. The auburn-pelted lioness ran to her son, sobbing. Chumvi held his mother in a hug.

"It's all right Mom, I'm here. I'm back now." Chumvi said.

"Oh, Chumvi, I know. I'm so glad to see you!" Aisha said. Tama trotted over to her cousin and nuzzled him. Sarabi followed Tama and held Aisha through her tears.

"Heavens above! Am I damned glad to see you!" Tama said.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Tama. I'm glad you're alive." Chumvi said. Tama chuckled and backed away from Chumvi. Chumvi's gaze moved to Tama's belly. Tama blushed.

"Yeah. I'm about three weeks along." Tama said.

"Who's the father? Tojo?" Chumvi asked.

"Yeah. Tojo's the father." Tama said.

"Good. He's a good lion, Tama." Chumvi said.

"I know. He brought me back." Tama said. Chumvi smiled.

"I'm happy he did." Chumvi said. Tama smiled.

"Madam?" Tama hadn't noticed Zazu's arrival. She turned to the hornbill.

"Yes, Zazu?" Tama asked.

"It is time." Zazu smiled. Tama's heart started to sing. She looked back to her family, golden eyes questioning.

"We'll be here. Go on." Sarabi urged. Tama trotted over and nuzzled her mother before stepping to the mouth of the cave. She saw all the animals that had gathered for the wedding. _Her wedding_. She looked up into the sky, and sighed. Her eyes finally settled on Tojo, who had the look of a proud lion on his wedding day.

Tama walked out of the cave, smiling like a fool. Tojo caught her golden glance with his electric blue orbs and smiled at her.

"I love you." Tama mouthed.

"I love you too." Tojo mouthed.

Tama ended up at Tojo's side within seconds. They looked at each other and smiled, caught in their own world. Rafiki walked to the pair. He cracked a fruit, smearing its juice over Tama and Tojo's cheeks in two straight lines. Tama chuckled. She had had fruit juice on her face twice now. Rafiki then grabbed a handful of dirt, pouring it over the couple's heads. Tojo resisted the urge to sneeze, but Tama was unable to, which made Tojo laugh. Rafiki grasped his staff and shook the fruit above the pair's heads.

"Marriage is a journey as delicate as a flower. May you two be blessed with it." Rafiki called out. The animals cheered, and tears started running down Tama's cheeks. Tojo nuzzled her. The pair looked out to the animals, which quieted at their Queen's golden gaze.

"I, Queen Tama, officially name Tojo of the Pridelands my King. May we rule together for years to come!" Tama yelled. She looked at Tojo.

Tojo began his roar. Tama smiled and followed suit with a roar of her own.

They were established as the royal pair.

A black lioness walked through the Outlands.

"Amani! Get over here!" Kula called. The black lioness trotted over to the chocolate colored lioness.

"Report?" Kula asked.

"Tama named Tojo her King. She looks pregnant." Amani said.

"What?! Pregnant? Tojo, you lying bastard! Father, you were right. We should've killed him when we had the chance!" Kula called to the sky. Amani was fearful of her leader because of Kula's violent outbursts.

"My mistress?" Amani asked quietly.

"We must prepare! We have to kill Tama! I must take my place as Queen! _My rightful place_!" Kula said.

"Kula, think of it this way. You have no heir." Amani said. Kula looked at Amani, and then realized something. The black lioness was right.

"You're right. I must have an heir. I have to secure my father's legacy! But how? I have no mate!" Kula said.

"May I suggest something?" Amani asked.

"Yes, you may." Kula said.

"My mistress, you may not have a mate. But you can always kidnap a Pridelander cub once they are old enough to be away from their mother." Amani suggested. Kula looked at Amani and smiled.

"And not just any Pridelander cub…" Kula said.

"Mistress?" Amani asked.

"Once Tama's cub is old enough, we shall take it! Male or female!" Kula started her maniacal laugh that rang through the Outlands.

After the ceremony, Tama and Tojo went for a ceremonial hunt. It was a hunt that would prove them right for the Royal Pair. And since Tama was pregnant, Tojo had to do a lot of legwork because he feared for their cub.

"Tojo! I can still hunt, you know." Tama said.

"I know. I just worry with the baby." Tojo said.

"You're already a hovering father! But it works. C'mon." Tama said, leading them to the small herd of zebra they had cornered.

"Remember, I'll get it's legs…" Tojo whispered.

"And I'll take the kill bite. I know." Tama whispered.

Tojo sprang from his hiding spot, taking down a smaller zebra. Tama then jumped in, avoiding the striped animal's legs and crushed its throat, ending it's life. After the zebra stopped flailing Tama and Tojo rose and looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's get this back to Pride Rock." Tama said. Tojo nodded in agreement. The two started dragging the zebra to Pride Rock. Once there, the lionesses ran and helped them. Tama noticed Nala was missing. She sought out her brother.

"Simba? Where's Nala?" Tama asked.

"Well, Tama… she's being checked over by Rafiki." Simba looked suddenly shy. Tama cocked her head.

"Simba?" Tama asked.

"I'm not going to tell you unless she says I can." Simba said.

"All right. Where are they, then?" Tama asked.

"The cave." Simba said.

"Thank you. Enjoy the zebra. I know it's your favorite. Nala's too." Tama said.

"Well, she was sick after the antelope this… CRAP!" Simba claimed. Tama laughed.

"I think I know what's going on. I'm going to go talk to her." Tama trotted off towards the cave.

Once inside the cave, Tama saw the cream-colored lioness with Rafiki. Rafiki was going through the motions that he had with Tama a week earlier.

"Nala?" Tama asked. Nala shot up, looking embarrassed.

"Tama! I mean, hi Tama. How'd the hunt," Nala saw Tama's 'I know what's going on' expression, "you know."

"I think. Pregnant?" Tama asked.

"Yeah. About three weeks. Little under." Nala said.

"Well, we'll be having cubs at the same time, then." Tama smiled.

"I'm good with that." Nala smiled.

"Me too. So, have you thought of names?" Tama asked, motioning Nala to follow her out of the cave.

"A little." Nala said.

"I've decided on a boy's name." Tama said.

"What's that?" Nala asked.

"Kopa. What about you?" Tama asked.

"I have a girl's name locked in. Well, a couple." Nala said.

"And?" Tama asked.

"Either Kiara or Ashaki." Nala said.

"It's a good choice." Tama smiled at her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

**What in the world is Kula planning? Is she going to take Tama's cub? Why?! She's as insane as Scar!**

**On another note, Nala is pregnant now! And "Ashaki" is Swahili for "light."**

**Anywho, REVIEW! I can't wait to see them! :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Aftermath, Part III: The Birth

**Guest: All right, I've had enough of you! Simba's not a main point in this fic! He was for awhile, but this story is Tama's, not Simba's.**

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Well, you're thinking along the right track that I'm going to use canon cubs. And yes, it's nice to have Zira being a good guy. She's actually pleasant once you get over the craziness, believe it or not! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Elven Silver Power Ranger: I'm glad you think that way! Enjoy the chapter.**

Tama got up from the cave one morning. Her pregnant belly was obvious she was due any day. She shook her body then felt the cub dropkick her in the ribs and she grunted.

"Oh, not that I don't love you, but I can't wait until you're out of me." Tama whispered to her belly. She trotted down to the waterhole and got a drink of water. She lifted her golden gaze through the hazy morn.

In her gaze she caught the form of a dark lioness. Tama growled.

"Well, Tama. We meet again." Kula said.

"Kula…" Tama said.

"What're you doing here, alone?" Kula said.

"You're as alone as I am." Tama pointed out.

"Good point," Kula gazed at Tama's pregnant belly, "when are you due?"

"Why do you care? Get out of the Pridelands. I don't want to have to kill family." Tama growled.

"You already did. My father, forget him?" Kula demanded.

"Kula, leave. Now." Tama said.

"I'd rather not." Kula lunged at Tama.

Tama woke up from her nightmare with a gasp. She looked beside her, seeing Tojo. Tojo woke up.

"Tama? Is it the cub?" Tojo asked sleepily.

"No. A nightmare." Tama said, but then she felt her water break, "scratch that. Water broke." Tama said.

Tojo shot up and started dancing around on his feet.

"What should I do? What should I do?" Tojo asked.

"Tell Zazu to get Rafiki. Then get my mother. I'm headed for the nursery cave." Tama panted. She stood up and slowly walked to the nursery cave just off the path to the top of Pride Rock. She grunted when a contraction hit her hard. She made it to the nursery to see Sarafina and Nala in there with a golden ball of fluff beside Nala. Tama smiled and lied down by Nala.

"Is it time for you to have your cub too?" Nala asked.

"Yep. Had a nightmare then my water broke." Tama said.

"That's no fun. But trust me, you'll be happier when you're cub's out." Nala said, licking her golden cub's head.

"Boy or girl?" Tama asked.

"A boy." Sarafina answered proudly. Tama smiled.

"My little nephew. What're you naming him?" Tama asked.

"If you don't mind… Kopa. I like that name." Nala smiled sheepishly. Tama smiled.

"You can use it. I don't mind." Another contraction overcame Tama and she groaned. Sarafina chuckled.

"Sarabi is on her way?" Sarafina asked.

"She is," Tama said as the contraction hit it's peak, "and I hope it's soon. I think this'll be a quick birth."

"Those are always fun." Sarafina said.

"Not for Mommy. Not for Mommy." Tama said. Sarafina and Nala laughed aloud.

"True." Nala said.

Sarabi and Tojo burst into the nursery. Sarabi walked to Tama's side and bumped heads with Tama.

"The contractions?" Sarabi asked.

"Not that far apart. It hurts." Tama said. Another contraction rolled over Tama and she groaned.

"I see. Tojo, you might want to leave." Sarabi announced.

"I'm not going to. I know it's tradition for the King not to see their Prince or Princess until after they're licked clean, but I want to see this." Tojo said proudly.

"In that case, help me with the contractions." Tama begged. Tojo lied down beside his mate.

A few contractions later, Tama birthed a beautiful girl cub. Tama licked her daughter clean. She looked at her cub with intrigue. Her baby had some features that belonged to her Grandma Uru, like dark eyeshades and a sharp nose. But besides that, her cub had her fur color and her hairtuft, and Tojo's pink nose.

"She's beautiful, Tama." Tojo said softly.

"She is. Hi, baby." Tama said. The cub opened its eyes and they were Tojo's electric blue. Tama gasped and smiled.

"She has my eyes." Tojo said, licking his cub. He bumped heads with Tama. They looked at their daughter together and Tama licked her.

"What should her name be?" Tojo asked.

"I don't know. All I know is she's the light of my life." Tama said.

"How about Ashaki?" Nala suggested. Tama smiled at her sister-in-law.

"Ashaki." Tama said licking her daughter's head.

"I like it." Tojo said. Sarabi smiled at her granddaughter. She looked at the cub curiously.

"She has some traits from Uru, that's for sure." Sarabi said.

"I don't care. She's my baby and I'm protecting her." Tama said.

"As am I. Hi, Ashaki." Tojo said softly. Ashaki mewled and batted at her father's mane. Tojo laughed.

"She's lively." Tama said.

"Very." Tojo said. He nuzzled Tama.

Tama left Ashaki with Nala as she and Tojo stood above all the other animals. They looked at each other in pure love and adoration, Timon and Pumbaa alongside them. They nuzzled and laughed.

"I love you. I love our daughter." Tojo said.

"I love you, too. And Ashaki will be raised well." Tama said.

Rafiki brought out Ashaki in his arms. Tama and Tojo looked at Rafiki and smiled. Rafiki raised Ashaki for all the animals to see their new Princess, the indicator of the Circle of Life returning for another term.

Kula saw as another of her lionesses, Dotty, returned from the Pridelands. She trotted up to Dotty.

"What is it? What is the cub?" Kula demanded of her underling. Dotty laughed.

"Kula, calm. The cub is female. Looks like Tama, only with blue eyes, a sharp nose and dark eyeshades." Dotty said.

"Sounds like she inherited some of Grandmother Uru's traits. Good. Her name? The cub's name?" Kula asked.

"I think I heard Ashaki. Could've been something else, but I'm sure it was that." Dotty said.

"'What a good choice, Tama. You chose _my _daughter's name well." Kula chuckled.

"Kula!" Amani called. She was alongside one of her pride sisters who had a pure white cub in her mouth. The pride sister dropped the cub in front of Kula.

"Male or female?" Kula asked.

"Male. He was alone." Amani said.

"I see. Hello there, little one. You're going to help me get Ashaki. What should I name you? I know. Hello there, little Myota." Kula nuzzled the white cub.

**Any guess of who Ashaki is? She has dark eyeshades, blue eyes and a sharp pink nose. Therefore, which canon cub is she? Go ahead and guess, you probably won't be wrong. (Note: _IT IS NOT KIARA!_)**

**On another note, looks like Kula's got another little cub. A white cub named Myota. Myota also means "star" in Swahili.**

**So, I guess this fic is done. Completed. So, if you have any doubt of me starting the sequel, don't worry. It'll start up soon. Review for the last chapter!**

**SCM115 is OUT! See ya!**


	13. final review responses

**If you guys didn't notice, I am done with this story. There will be a sequel in the future, just not right now. I'm responding to reviews right now: **

**CSIMentalistTLK Lover: Ashaki is Vitani. I don't know how Kula will change her name yet... and I'm glad you like Myota on first impression!**

**simbaanaya: JEEZ! GET MAD WHY DON'T YOU? I have an entitlement to my own opinion as well. And you, saying this was a bad story, well, then why did you review so many times? And your spelling sucks. **

**VitaniGirl2: Ashaki is Vitani. You are correct. Thanks for reviewing**

**midnightfurrylonewolf: Thanks for reviewing and complimenting my story! That is so nice of you! And Ashaki is Vitani. **

**Iheartninjago2010: as I said in my PM, Ashaki=Vitani. I hope you'll stick around for my second story in this series! I really hope you do! and with making Vitani evil, well Kula has her eye on her little second cousin...**

**thingsareweird: Kiara will be Nala's second cub, rest assured. And keep an eye on my profile. My next story in the series will be coming up soon. **

**Anyway, I wanted to THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/FOLLOWED THIS STORY! Even simbaanaya... **

**Please stick around for:**_The Lion Queen II: Tama's Pride!_


End file.
